Uchiha
by PaineElliott
Summary: Sakura, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for— A story of Sakura and her Sasuke. Lemons later on in second chapter.


"Sakura, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for—"

_And though I walk through the valley of death…_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish—"

_I will fear no evil, for you are with me_

"'—'till death do you part"

Sakura stared at the man in front of her. The man she had loved all her life but now she knew this was all a mistake. He could never love her the way she loved him yet why was she doing this?

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her with false pretense.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked, worried about the young kunochi in the beautiful white kimono.

"I do…" Sakura spoke as a tear dropped down her right cheek.

"I now pronounce you man and wife—" _Man and whore you mean. _"You many now kiss the bride." And his lips descended on hers. Walking down the aisle smiling falsely, she went over the reasons why she had just married him.

"_Sakura, Sasuke is all alone. Comfort him." Tsunade sama had told her._

_"Sakura-chan. I don't love you like I did anymore, I love you like a sister. I can't stand to see you fall apart over a man who is right in front of you. Marry him Sakura. He needs someone." Naruto had told her._

_"Sakura, people would kill to be with Sasuke and you? You're saying you don't know. You've got to be kidding me." Ino had said._

_"Sakura-chan…I-I have N-naruto…and hhhee, says you're alone. I know h-how that feels b-but Sasuke-san will learn to l-love. You just n-n-need to t-t-each him." Spoke the newly married Hinata._

_"Sakura. Maybe Sasuke won't leave if he has a reason not to. He has been through a lot. If Rin were here today with me. I would want her to marry me. It's not fun being alone Sakura. I know loneliness." Kakashi had confided. _

_"Sakura. I want you to be with me because you know me and also because I can't stand any of the other girls in this village. If an Uchiha wants something, they get it and I want you. Understand?" Sasuke's foolish attempt at a proposal._

She always did things for people and never something for hers self. Here she was, walking to the Uchiha complex with her husband's arm around her waist and all her friends saying they'd meet them at the reception in an hour.

Here she was, walking into her new home. Her boxes still unpacked, her heart still pain.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked as Sasuke disappeared into one of the rooms. Sakura walked towards one of the rooms and looked into it to find a bathroom. Walking out, she walked towards the kitchen and found that he wasn't there. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura as she looked around.

"Sakura?" A voice called out from the front room. Sakura ran back to where she was to find her husband standing with a red rose in his hand. "Sakura, I have no clue on how to be romantic…but I'm trying." He handed her the rose and smirked.

"Sasuke-kun. Why did you marry me?"

"You are a strong kunochi Sakura. You are smart and beautiful and deep. That is all I need."

"But do you love me?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I have something to give to you Sakura." Sasuke pulled out a small necklace with an Uchiha symbol on it. It was made of pearls, rubies, and silver. "Sakura, this was my mother's. It's been passed down to every woman that has married into the family. Mothers give it to daughter in laws. It's tradition and now you're apart of the Uchiha tradition." He walked behind her and that reminded her of the time he had said his last 'thank you' before leaving for the next six years.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as Sasuke put the necklace. Her hand shot up at the necklace and she held the pendant cool against her palm. "Thank you." She whispered before turning around. _He seems so different. _She thought as she leaned her head against the crevice of his neck. _Maybe this will work._ For a few minutes, they held onto each other and listened to the beating of their hearts.

"Come on Sakura, we need to get to the reception." Sasuke penetrated the silence and then pulled away from his wife. Fixing his tie, he opened the door to let Sakura out and then followed behind her. Walking side by side, they walked towards the Hokage's house where they had been invited to have their reception at. As soon as they got to the front of the house, Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Tsunade-sama opened the door and hurried the two upstairs and into one of the rooms until they we called down.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura."

"I'm an Uchiha now." She stated that simple statement and Sasuke became aware of it. _I'm not the only Uchiha now._ He smirked and then looked at the pinked haired kunochi. _She looks nothing like an Uchiha._

"Ya Sakura. That means your mine." He hugged her from behind. A knock on the door caused him to let go of her and shout "Come in."

Naruto and Sai came in smiling. "Get ready, we're about to call you down." Naruto said as he smiled at the new Uchiha. They left as Sakura walked towards the mirror and fixed herself.

"Come one Sakura." Sasuke said extending his hand out to her. She slowly slid her hand into his and then stood up. They walked to the stairs and as soon as Tsuande shouted "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, they descended the stairs and walked in unison. Sakura blushing and Sasuke in his usual stoic state with a slight bit of a smirk evident.

That night, they celebrated their marriage with their friends. Naruto and the guys kept on joking with Sasuke about how he was going to get laid as the girls took Sakura to the side and then started to tell her what to do and what not to do on her marriage night. All the torment had finally ended making the angered Sasuke and blushing Sakura sigh with relief as they walked home at the dead of night.

Sasuke walked quietly beside Sakura as she walked slowly a foot behind him. _I'm going to bed her tonight. _Sasuke though, nervous of the feat he would be accomplishing on her tonight.

Sakura and Sasuke walked home and then looked at each other. Sasuke was smirking as usual and Sakura started blushing madly. He was going to take her tonight and he was damn proud. He was now happy. He now had a home, a family, and a life. He was happy.

Slowly he advanced towards her as she walked backwards. He lured her into the bedroom and she continued to walk backwards. The post at the foot of the bed prevented her from going any further as he walked towards her. The light from the moon bounced off his pale face; half revealed to her, the other hidden in the darkness.

Taking off his jacket and tie, he leaned against her and smirked. "Saku-ra" he said and she felt something against her thigh. She knew what he wanted.


End file.
